1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package divert mechanism and method of use and, more particularly, to a bi-directional package divert mechanism used for sorting mail and other packages and items into appropriate bins for future delivery.
2. Background Description
In most modem postal facilities, major steps have been taken toward mechanization (e.g., automation) of the delivery of mail, packages and other items. These machines and technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, facer-cancelers, automatic address readers, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters, letter mail coding and stamp-tagging techniques and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
In use, these machines and technologies such as sorting machines (FSM) are capable of processing more than 10,000 packages per hour by electronically identifying and separating prebarcoded mail, handwritten letters, and machine-imprinted pieces. Computer-driven single-line optical character readers (OCR) are used in this process.
However, the actual physical sorting (i.e., diverting) of the packages is quite difficult, and in many instances not very efficient. To start, for example, packages or other items may be placed on an introduction conveyer where they are initially scanned. After being scanned, the packages are then introduced onto an accumulation conveyer and thereafter are transported to a scanner array where each item is individually scanned by the scanner array. Once each item is individually scanned, they are then sorted or diverted into separated bins for future delivery. The diversion of the items into the separate bins is typically based on criteria such as, for example, zip code or other destination criteria which was read by the scanners.
To actually divert the items, several different types of divert mechanisms have been used, each with their own shortcomings. These mechanisms include, amongst others, air cylinders, traverse rollers, cross belt technology and the like. Taking the case of air cylinders, for example, it is well known that the use of air cylinders requires large compressors which have extensive plumbing needs. These large compressors also utilize a large amount of energy, especially for moving or diverting large packages. In use, these air cylinders are also very difficult to control and, in some instances, may needlessly output large amounts of compressed air for even the smallest of packages or items. It is further known that compressed air may not be adequate, even at very high pressures, to divert large, heavy packages. In this scenario, the large, heavy packages may not be properly diverted to an appropriate bin or, alternatively, must be manually placed in the appropriate bin thereby increasing overhead labor costs.
With other diverting mechanisms such as cross belt technology and traverse rollers, all of the packages may not be properly diverted. Also, these mechanisms are not the most efficient diverting mechanisms and have a tendency to allow the packages, mail and other items to either accumulate at certain areas on the conveyer causing a bottleneck, or simply not divert the package in the proper bin for various known reasons.
The present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the known diverting mechanisms.